


Don't tell them

by YourAwizardGarry



Category: Harry potter/tom riddle - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Tom Riddle, M/M, Slight flirting with abraxas and Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAwizardGarry/pseuds/YourAwizardGarry
Summary: I do not own harry potter.A fanfic in which harry and tom go to hogwarts together in which they both atemp to make a dark wizarding world a reality, with the help of other dark harry potter characters.Dark harry, slight drarry (flirty), tom does not like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and tom shared a room at wools orphanage of corse they had to with so many children there there was nothing that could be done, tom hated the idea he despised sharing and things being out of place harry on the other hand was quite the opposite he would even go as far as to try share a bed with tom, he loved people and he loved having friends and pretty much everything thing that tom hated Harry loved, and that's why tom was confused as to why he was so obsessed with this one little orphan. 'It must be his eyes' tom reassured himself while staring at the boy who was awkwardly sat opposite him in their tiny little room; his eyes where bright green but almost impossibly so they where unnatural making him stand out from any crowed. He intrigued tom by the way he spoke and carried himself, he was confident yet held him self back at the same time if that was even possible for an 11 year old to muster. His skin was slightly tan and completely flawless much like his although his was pale and white, which instead of making him look ill it made him look elegant.  
Toms eyes where dark brown which could be mistaken for black at first glance his bone structure was sharp and his hair was curly which accented his features even more. Him and Harry looked slightly similar the only difference was the eyes and some other subtle touches. If the matron hadn't seen both the boys being birthed she could have sworn they where brothers. 

Harry looked up at tom hoping that he would say something, if he was honest tom terrorfied him he had Hurd stories about tom, about him killing rabbits and making the other orphans so scared that they where never the same, they talked about him being strange, being a freak although that only comforted Harry because he was freakish too. He knew that was why he was here it must be who would want him like this; he could hurt people if he wanted and yes he enjoyed it, it made him feel alive.  
Although no one could ever know that. 

Harry was the first to speak' " your names tom isn't it, tom riddle?" 

Tom visibly scowled " I hate the name tom"  
Harry was confused tom was a common name yes but that is the name his parents gave him, well to Harry that's how he saw it his name was the only thing his mother left him it was all he had.  
" what's wrong with the name tom?" 

His pupils dilated in a malicious way " tell me Harry how many toms do you know, or even better how many times have you Hurd that name" 

Then he got it tom wasn't just a common name, it was one of the most common names in the world. he almost felt sorry for the boy but then thought otherwise for having pity on him for such a silly thing. " what would you like me to call you?" he tried but only got one rather disappointing reply 

"Tom" 

After that reply Harry got the message that the boy wasn't someone that he could please very easily and decided to go to sleep for the night, he gave one last sorry smile and whispered a simple "goodnight then tom, I hope you get a new name soon" as he turned over he missed toms adamant staring. 

Tom didn't know what to think everything thing that had happened had only heightened his curiosity. He lay down on his bed 'if you could call it that' , with his eyes still planted firmly on Harry's form; he felt strange around the boy he had never ever felt the need to make a friend although with Harry it was inevitable, he needed to know more and he would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Harry was moved into toms room and it was as if nothing had changed tom treated him as he always did, except for the staring.   
He always stared.   
It had never bothered Harry although it did scare him he had this inkling that tom hated him, that he was planning to do what he did with them other kids, yes Harry was freakish to and could probably protect himself from it but he couldn't let the other kids know, they would hate him and ignore him like they did with tom he didn't want that. It wasn't just that either him and tom where to speak with someone later a professor, Harry didn't believe it they had found him out they must have; he was terrified of what they would do from what he Hurd happened to tom last time, the thoughts made him shiver. 

When the 'professor' had arrived harry and tom where made to wear their best clothes and stay in their rooms, albeit there best clothes weren't what could be considered to be best, Harry and tom sat in silence staring into out of space.   
It was extreamly rare tom felt scared or had any type of emotion at all he liked to think of himself as hollow, hollow except from his brilliant mind, tom thought back on his life at the orphanage. He and Harry and been birthed mere weeks apart they had shared a crib, tom had very faint blurs of memory's from being a baby, at first he thought it was normal until he claimed he could remember and the other children taunted him and accused him of being a liar; it was only Harry who believed him and was engorged with how brilliant he though tom was, that's where the obsession started Harry's eyes where so full of something that tom couldn't understand and it intrigued him. 

Tom was broke out of his musings when a sharp knock echoed through the almost empty room .

"Boys' a professor dumbledoor is here to speak with you" she spoke coldly, her gaze hade Harry flinch.   
A man with gray white hair and a semi long beard emerged from the dark corridor and into the room, he sent a subtle gesture to mrs Cole signalling her that it was okay to leave. The mans aura made harry quiver no one had ever made him feel like this other than tom, it was as if he could feel the mans soul, it was overwhelming. He knew tom could feel it to judging by his usual closed off expression struggling to get back in place. The man must of read Harry's mind as he smirked at harry and gave him a slight wink. "Hello boys, my names professor dumbledoor. You may know why I'm here"he practically hummed. Tom let out to dumbledoors ears what could be recognised as a slight hiss as if the boy was in pain, but to harry it was a plead, a simple one but a plead no less; tom had said " please" which usually wouldn't be a big deal but with tom it was huge, it showed his fear and to answer dumbledoors question yes he did know why he was there, it was to get the freakiness of him, little did tom know it was quite the opposite. 

"I will cut to the chase boys, I'm here to tell you that your not ordinary, in fact quite the opposite. You are both wizards." He beamed. Toms eyes came alight, he exhaled deeply in what seemed to be relief but there was also a knowing spark in his features as if he had been waiting for this day.  
"I knew it, I knew I was different, I knew I was special. Are their others; others like me I mean"he practically demanded with a predatory look in his eyes all but forgetting about his surroundings and who the man was standing in front of him. 

Tom was thrilled he may have just slipped up with the man in front of him but he couldn't care as to what he thought, he could mend his perfect child act later for now he needed to know more, although before tom could explode with his questioning he was cut short by another voice in the room, harry who he had regrettably forgotten about " prove it" harry demanded maliciously mirroring toms earlier tone. Processing Harry's words toms eyes narrowed in on the man along with Harry's "yes, prove it" he again demanded. He was afraid, what if this man had lied, however toms doubts had vanished as his and Harry's shared cupboard blew into flames. "I think something's hiding in your wardrobe" he spoke cautiously. Tom had known what the man was talking about, his trophies and he was amazed that the man had known. He glided over to his wardrobe and pulled out the brown box' harry stared at the box knowingly' tom opened it to show treasures like old photos, a golden pocket watch, a necklace and a stack of old letters. 

"Stealing isn't tolerated at Hogwarts tom, harry," he put emphasis on the boys names and gave them each a fatherly stare" I expect you to return them, I think the other children would appreciate it a lot, but for now boys let's discuss Hogwarts"dumbledoor took a seat and gently crossed his legs. This would be a long day indeed the mused to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

If you would like any particular plot to happen in this story feel free to tell me have an idea of where to go with this one just don't know if people will enjoy it. Much appreciated x 

 

After the long conversation with dumbledoor, harry had learned so much he wasn't strange, he was magical, and so was tom. Tom hadn't let harry leave his side since the news he had even had conversations with harry, telling him about some of his cases of accidental magic and harry had shared his, telling tom the extraordinary story of how he ended up on the orphanage roof top, he was being chased by Christopher the orphanage bully who had left recently no one knew where he went he had just disappeared into thin air, however after that chat with dumbledoor he had motives to believe that toms magic wasn't so accidental and neither was Christopher's disappearance.   
Harry's mind was a mess he couldn't think straight, he was laying down on the grass with tom reading one of the books that dumbledoor had graced the pair with 'a hogwarts history' they where I the middle of a section about the slytherin house, tom seemed to be drawn to this house and to toms surprise and what seemed to be satisfaction, so was harry. Tom had explained to harry that harry needed to start changing the way he acted out in public if he wanted to do well and harry agreed again, from what he had read slytherin had high standards, even tom seemed to be attempting to become even more hollow than he already was, if that was even possible.   
"Harry, I can practically hear your thoughts do try to tone it down" tom spoke with a hint of humour in his voice.   
"Sorry"harry breathed "it's just hard to take in you know?" Harry said in a questioning tone to see if tom was struggling to take in the news also.   
Tom looked at harry and grinned "no, as a matter of fact harry I do not have a clue as to what you are suggesting"toms tone said otherwise. Harry huffed and looked back down at the words in front of him. Tom as if to taunt harry more grabbed a strand of Harry's hair twisting it between the tips of his fingers and twirling it around making Harry's wavy hair more defined. Harry's eyes flickered up but not retracting the hand as it started to comb through his hair, he quite enjoyed the contact and caught toms eyes with his own. 

" we really need to tame your hair harry, it's a mess and I'm not being seen in the wizarding world with your hair as it is, go comb it at once"  
Harry scowled. "Maybe you should comb your hair, it's just as bad as mine"tom only scoffed at this and made a shoo gesture with his hands as it to tell harry the conversation was over. 

Harry had tried he really had but his hair just wouldn't budge the curls where a mess on his head, it looked as if Harry hadn't so much as touched his hair, when in reality he had tried everything. When he came down stairs to meet with tom the older boy just rolled his eyes and smirked "to be expected" he whispered, loud enough so that Harry could hear. Harry then decided to give tom his biggest grin and ruffled toms perfect hair up on he's was out the door, although when he turned around to look at the damage done to toms hair it was still as perfect as ever. 

Harry sighed 'I'll get him next time' he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Wizarding world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a pretty blonde boy

When Harry and Tom had arrived to the pub in London they both headed straight to the pub to look for a certain bartender, to toms dismay when they requested to Be let through the man also added that his name was also tom, which to harrys delight gave tom a sour taste in his mouth. When they where let though the strange opening wall the pair of them foun themselfs in utter shock at the sight that greeted them it was a whole other world with the strangest of people. Their clothes where the most striking what on earth where they wearing Harry thought to himself he felt like he had ended up in a fancy dress party. He soon came to the conclusion that the Wizarding world was very different to the muggle world, very very different. He looked to tom who had suddenly grabbed his hand and started to pull him along to the big golden building which he assumed would be where their hogwarts fund would be, when they entered Harry was startled by the rows of creatures how seemed to be judging him without any use of words just their eyes. Harry being the lovely person he was decided to give a little wave and a grin, while tom was getting them the money. Tom seemed slightly angered by the creature in front of him Harry didn't know why but he had an idea, tom hated being looked down on. 

As they left gringotts Harry was very happy to get out, looking at the list of things they had to buy Harry told tom that he wanted to get his robes first which tom immediately disagreed with as he wanted to see if they could buy cheap but good conditioned books so that they could get better quality fitted robes, it made Harry slightly mad and tom and insisted that if tom didn't want to get the robes with him he would go on his own and demanded his money, to harrys suprise tom agreed and left Harry to become quite scared, however he refused to be defeted by tom and headed straight to the shop called madam markins as he entered he reilised imediatly that there was already a boy inside the boy had platinum blonde hair that was tied in a blue ribbon at the back, he glanced at Harry and gave him a smile which Harry immodestly returned he wanted to make friends here. " my names Abrax Malfoy, what's yours" as he said this he held out one of his hands to Harry in order to greet him. "My names Harry potter, it's nice to meet you" Harry said as he accepted the extended hand.  
"Have you accuired your books yet Harry?" He asked with a dashing smile Harry answered no quickly wondering if he was going to say the same thin tom did but the next question caught Harry quite off guard, "would you like to accompany me?" Harry responded immediately "I would love to he said with a hint of red tinging his cheeks. Once thy where don't with their robes Harry had not realised they he had bought quite an expensive pair not leaving enough money for his books. On the walk to the book store Abrax had none stop complimented Harry on his eyes and told him about how it was his second year at hogwarts and that Harry must be in slytherin, Harry listened to everything Abrax told him and asked him a little about hogwarts to which Abrax answered and gave Harry the responses he wanted to here all the talking about hogwarts made him want to get there as quick as possible. 

When they arrived to the bookstore Harry realised his mistake imediatly and knew he should have listened to tom if he bought the books he wouldn't have enough for his wand, Abrax noticed his panic and instantly assumed they he hadn't gotten the right amount of money from gringotts, he was a potter so of course he had the money for it they where pure bloods but Abrax wanted to make a good impression on the potter he thought he was beautiful and said that he would buy the boy his books the boy looked shocked but immediately thanked him with a hug Abrax was taken aback by the hug but he was a potter what else would he expect. After they left the bookshop and talked some more Harry informed him that he had to leave and find his friend so they could buy their wands, he thanked him again for getting his books and set on his way however before he left Abrax made him promise to meet him on the train to hogwarts so that they could sit together Harry agreed as long as a boy named tom could join and went on his way. He found tom to find that tom had purchased some robes and books and tom looked astonished to find that Harry has also and the books where brand new tom demanded to know where Harry had gotten they from to be met with a jealous twinge in his gut "a pretty blonde boy get them for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
